Rumbelle - ŠTVRTÁ - 111 - 115 kapitola
by domiceli
Summary: ...konečne...dočkali sa...


**ŠTVRTÁ**

_111. kapitola_

**...cez žalúdok**

Sedí na kraji lavičky s nohami spôsobne stlačenými do seba, v prstoch si krúti stonku vypelichaného listu. Pokúšala sa zamerať jeho smer a predstaviť si, na čo asi tak myslí, ale jeho ostrý profil priťahoval ju viac, ako nejaké kreatívne predstavy vzdušných zámkov.

Stláčajúc medzi palcom a ukazovákom druhý z listov, tiež rapídne podľahnutý skaze, sieťkovaný, s konštrukciou však paradoxne času nepodliehajúcich, nepoddajných žiliek, ktoré stále udržiavali jeho tvar, ako rebrá gotickej katedrály, pohodlne rozvalený cez polovičku lavičky díva sa pred seba. Do budúcnosti.

Park, mesto, Neal. Strom, dom, syn...Zasaď strom, postav dom, sploď syna...

Má vlastný dom, má dospelého syna a už mŕtvy list...Dostal od života všetko, čo mu bolo súdené, a predsa...

Iba pár piadí od jeho kolena si sadol opäť život. Možno spokojný aj s mŕtvymi listami a starým domom, zmierený s existenciou onoho dospelého syna, a predsa...

Cíti, ako sa na neho díva. S bázňou a nežne asi práve teraz obkresľuje jeho vlasy. Jeden prameň po druhom, prihládzajúc ich a predstavujúc si, ako vypĺňajú tú obrovskú medzeru medzi jej hruďou a veľkým, cudzím, neprajným svetom.

A iba ona ho smie a chce svojou malou, trochu chladnou dlaňou chrániť. Zapchať mu nenápadne uši, aby neveril jedovatým rečiam, skryť hnedé dúhovky za viečka, aby ich neranili nevraživé šípy iných a perám dovoliť radšej merať medzierku medzi prsiami, aby nemohli aj tak márne vykričiavať svoje ich čudnou morálkou upierané práva...

Má teda na toto všetko vôbec právo?!...

Zachytil jej pohľad a krútiaci sa list zastal, prestal sa obracať do strán a jemu stačilo dvihnúť ho opäť k očiam a uvidieť cez neho JU. Svoje teplo. Svoje svetlo. Svoje súkromné slnko.

Jemne sa usmiala a priložila k oku ten svoj, nakloniac sa k jednému plecu. Zakryl jej polovicu tváre. Vejár.

Vejár z vrások, uvedomil si krutú pravdu, čo mu od začiatku naznačovali „mŕtve listy". Na jej hladkej osemnásťročnej tvári len tieňom podľa šablóny listu nakreslené, ale tie jeho sú priveľmi reálne, skutočné. Prihlboké...

- Premýšľala si už niekedy nad budúcnosťou? – spýtal sa priamo.

List sa zachvel, vrásky roztriasli a nahradil ich letmý úsmev.

Súhlasne prikývla a zapýrila sa.

Zrozpačitel.

Mohol to predsa predvídať.

Pre ňu „budúcnosť" znamená niečo v diapazóne niekoľkých dní, maximálne týždňov. Tak ako pre všetkých mladých.

Na druhej strane jej rumenec prezradil aj parametre jej výplne. Dá ruku do ohňa, že vie, na čo si pomyslela.

Krv mu prudšie rozbúchala...aj srdce. Musel sa zhlboka nadýchnuť, preložiť radšej nohu cez nohu, zaťať pery a nechať výdych na svoj ostrý nos, čo iste vyňuchal pravdu. Tak nástojčivú, tak vzrušujúcu, tak...

- Vieš, ako som to predsa myslel...- usmial sa skoro na plné ústa a podoprel hlavu rukou o opierku lavičky, natočiac sa k nej.

- Prečo sa ma na to pýtate?! – skopírovala jeho polohu, ale cez jej prekrížené nohy v minisukni bola budúcnosť už-už na dosah a mal čo robiť, aby dokázal vnímať, čo mu vlastne odpovedá. – Vtĺkate nám v posledné dni do hlavy, že našou prioritou má byť zmaturovať, spraviť prijímačky na výšku, dostať sa tam a študovať...Koho zaujíma, čo chcem naozaj?! – od nervozity pretrhla svoj krehký list, vážne sa naň dívajúc.

Zvážnel aj on.

Začal chápať, kam mieri a predstava, že On je za to zodpovedný, ho vystrašila.

- Bella... – povzdychol.

- Ak mi chcete dať aj vy kázanie o akomsi spoločensky uznávanom hodnotovom rebríčku, nechajte si láskavo zájsť chuť. Mám ich už plný fascikel! Od otca, od Emmy, od ostatných profákov, od celého sveta...! – zrazila obočie a skôr než pokračovala, venovala mu pár sekúnd na rozmyslenie, aby okamžite zmenil postoj, názor, skrátka, aby sa vyformátoval a vysielal na jej vlnách.

- Ak očakávaš, že ťa budem podporovať v bláznivom nápade neísť vôbec na výšku, to neurobím, srdiečko! – vytrhol jej zvyšky listu z prstov a silno ich stlačil medzi obe dlane. - Ber to, ako chceš, trebárs ma aj obviň z alibizmu, ale naozaj by som nezniesol, aby som raz v tvojom pohľade uvidel čo i len náznak výčitky, že som ti zbabral život...- stíchol.

- Bola by som ďaleko...V úplne cudzom meste...Sama...bez... –

- Psśśt...- pritiahol sa k nej a skryl si ju v náručí.

Obmotala paže okolo neho a spokojne poslednýkrát detsky trucovito zamrnčala.

- Dobre, nech je teda po tvojom...Vzdávam sa...- pohladil ju po chrbte. - Spravím ti dieťa, ja pôjdem na materskú, stavať dom a zalievať nejaký ten stromček, ale ty sa dáš potom na výšku. Spokojná?

- Pán profesor! – vytrhla sa mu a skoro spadla z lavičky.

- Čo je?...Poplietol som azda niečo? – zdvihol kútik úst a žmurkol.

- Nie. – odpovedala mu pokojne.

Zhrozene pozoroval, ako odchádza.

„Títo mladí vôbec nechápu pojmu „irónia"?" Čo ich to na tých hodinách literatúry vôbec učia?!...

- Bella, stoj! –

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_112. kapitola_

**Na slovíčko...**

Dívala sa skrz neho so zvesenými kútikmi pier. To je ešte pozostatok z detstva, z „nevinných" manierov, kedy tlačíme spodnou perou do vrchnej v snahe zabrániť jej otvoriť sa. Výraz pre rodičov vyznieva ako smutný fejs a zväčša sa zľutujú a hoci ide skôr o vrcholné štádium vzdoru, excelentne herecky podané, vzdajú výsluchy a dohováračky aj tresty.

Tu však oproti sebe sedeli dvaja totálne dospelí ľudia. Ona sedela, on stál s rukou za krkom, pridržiavajúc si ju druhou pod lakťom. A vôbec nešlo o výsluch, dohováranie tobôž trest.

Nemal v úmysle rozmixovávať jej vzťahy, ani pátrať po posledných pridaných ingredienciách do onoho kokteilu, lebo Nealov recept bol viac ako nejasný. Sebecky sa zaujímal iba sám o seba a svoje srdcové menu.

- Myslíte si, že som sa jej to nepokúšala vytĺcť z tej peknej hlavy?! Spočiatku, pri všetkej úcte, aj vás, teda na samca z katalógu prírodných katastrof by si ani Ruby netrúfla a to je iná hrdinka...- radšej stíchla vidiac jeho nechápavý ksicht. - ... potom už len kraviny typu: ...nejdem na písomky, nejdem na výšku, nechcem maturitu...chcem malého Goldíka, alebo Goldinku...– vzdala Emma tlačenie spodnej pery a s rukami hrala maňuškové divadielko.

Aj bez maňušiek. Na Golda a jeho následné potomstvo si vystačila s vlastnými grimasami.

– Dokonca názorne, ako nás to učíte, že je lepšie raz vidieť ako stokrát počuť, takmer v komixovej forme, cez dve strany zošita z biológie! – zmraštila nos a oboma rukami ukázala na seba.

Pochopil.

Ak Emma použila len zopár obrázkov zo svojho „plodného života", kde pôrod Henryho bol tým najlepším a asi aj najrozumnejším, o ostatnom predtým a ani potom sa nič také povedať už nedalo.

- Mal by som odísť z jej života... Vôbec som sa jej doň nemal primiešať...- precedil cez zuby skôr sám pre seba, ale potreboval to zo seba dostať a bol vďačný Emme, že prišla, sedí tu a počúva.

Teda teraz skôr prská zabehnutý čaj po celom jeho kuchynskom inventári.

- Teda, že zdementieva Bella, by sa ešte dalo pochopiť! Dokonca aj reálne vysvetliť! Má na to vek. Buchnúť sa do vás, to chce riadnu dávku šibnutosti, masochizmu podperenú extravagantnosťou, ale že aj vy, pán profesor, máte nápady hodné kýbla gytu!...- kýva hlavou a utiera samú seba od sladkej tekutiny. – Mali by ste prestať sledovať debilné seriály typu tvajlajtsága a už vôbec by ste si z nich nemali brať príklad, ak smiem poradiť! – zvyšok sa stratil v prúde prudko pustenej vody.

Mračil sa. Ale neznamenalo to, že sa hnevá, je urazený, alebo s ňou v niečom nesúhlasí.

Emma prudko stopla vodu a zamračila sa na neho tiež. Akoby jej niečo došlo.

- Chcete...vy chcete z toho vzťahu vycúvať!? – pristúpila tesne k nemu a hľadala v jeho očiach odpoveď skôr, ako ju vypovedal slovne.

Sklopil oči a presunul dlaň z krku na čelo.

Záporne zakýval hlavou.

- Práve naopak!...Tak veľmi ho chcem naplniť...až mám z toho sám strach. – priznal otvorene a pozrel jej bez obáv rovno do očí.

- Šak preto! – mykla hlavou, až musel cúvnuť, inak skončí prilepená o jeho nos. Ten bol najbližšie.

Obaja cukli zas, keď sa zvonka ozval zúrivý zvonček.

- Bella?!-

- Neal?! –

Zdvihol ruku, ako upokojovacie gesto a vyštartoval k dverám.

Muža, ktorého tam uvidel, by radšej nevidel...a už vôbec by ho pred svojimi dverami nikdy nečakal.

Zvedavá Emma vykukla nenápadne, ale dosť trápne z kuchyne.

Muž na prahu, zbadajúc ju, pozrel na Golda a vážna tvár mu ešte viac zvážnela.

- Dobrý deň, pán French, – pomykala prstami Emma na pozdrav. - ...nenechajte sa rušiť...ja už som na odchode...ďakujem pán profesor...majte sa...obaja...- strhávala Emma svoju bundu z vešiačika a porúčala sa rýchlejšie, než stíhali vnímať.

Pozerali stojac jeden vedľa druhého za ňou do tmy.

- Nič v zlom, kamoško, klebety, že paktuješ s nejakou mladou študentkou sa mestečkom šíria už dávno. – mrmlal French, zdalo sa, že celkom spokojne a nevyčítavo. – Je to tvoja vec, mňa do toho nič, aby si si nemyslel náhodou, že ti nebodaj tú pipku závidím, ale byť jej fotrom, roztrhnem ju ako žabu! ...A potom aj teba. – dohovoril.

Prihlúplo mu pritakal, ako otec otcovi.

Odvahu spýtať sa ho, prečo vlastne prišiel, v tom okamihu však nenašiel.

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_113. kapitola_

**Na dve...**

Darmo zízal do vysvietenej chladničky, dobre vedel, že v nej nič, čo by ponúkol „potenciálnemu svokrovi" ako nádejný „zaťko", zatiaľ v utajení, samozrejme, nemá.

Ale dvierka radšej nezatváral. Chlad mu v tomto momente robil dobre a ak má chladnička, podľa výrobcu, vydržať dvanásťtisíc otvorení, tak musí vydržať aj jedno poriadne dlhé.

Moe French už chvíľu, možno trpezlivo, hlavne však zatiaľ spokojne, ako doma, sedel za stolom, listoval v starom televíznom programe, sliniac si za každou stránkou pozorne prst, hneď po jej otočení, druhou rukou si rozopínal starosvetský sveter a ponožku ľavej nohy mal už na pol žrde. Zlozvyku sťahovať si ich v kuchyni pod stolom prstami na nohách, počas nejakej inej činnosti vo vyšších podlažiach, sa nevedel vzdať ani na návšteve.

Pribuchnutím dvierok sa však spamätal, ponoril sa pod hladinu stola a inkriminovaný kus odevu si zas pekne natiahol nad členok.

Vyliezol s náznakom úsmevu, ktorý urobil jeho tvár neznámou. A vôbec neupokojil.

- Stačí minerálka?...- neisto sa spýtal domáci a ďalšie dvierka, čo sa rozhodol testovať a trápiť, boli tie so šálkami. Netrúfal si otvoriť vedľajšie so sklenými pohármi, netušil, v akom stave sú. Na šálkach prípadný zaschnutý vodný kameň tak nevidno. A má aj pekné šálky. S kocúrom Garfieldom, s modelkou v mikulášskej čiapke vyzliekajúcou sa z plaviek pod vplyvom tepla zvnútra – dar od žiakov a tú s nápisom „_Dej mi pár okovú a jsem jen tvúj..."_ Tú si kúpil sám. Bola pollitrová, akurát na jedno pivo zamaskované pred synom.

Počujúc špľachot vody, pochopil, že pán French sa s nalievaním nebude trápiť a priložením fľaše k ústam, ušetrí domáceho od trápenia.

Gold si sadol oproti, ale radšej sa odsunul do bezpečnej vzdialenosti.

Istota je istota. Najväčšia istota – je odistená zbraň...Pokoj...pokoj...pokoj. Nedarilo sa.

- To je v poho...kamoško, aj ja som sa odúčal piť, a to som nikdy nebol noťas, iba som chcel znížiť spotrebu, ide to dosť do peňazí...ale takú silnú vôľu nemám, že by doma ničoho nebolo...- krútil chvíľu v prstoch nevábnu poloprázdnu fľašu s malinovkou, kým zas do Golda nezapichol oči. ...- ale si ťa ešte pamätám, ako si v tom celkom lietal. ...V parku, po lavičkách, totálne na šrot...ale malá ti mi zaspala len pod stromami, tak som ťa tam zniesol...- nasadila návšteva sentiment a mäkká tvár mu zružovela a oči sa zaleskli, keď zas videl svoje dievčatko zvedavo vykúkať z kočíka a kmitať očkami po trasúcich sa listoch...

Gold sťažka preglgol. Márne sa úfal, že tie roky odvial čas a všetci, čo by si ich mohli pamätať, už vymreli. A tuhľa dvaja náhodní svedkovia...najnáhodnejší z náhodných. Došľaka! Zo šiestich miliárd ľudí, akurát títo dvaja..."...ale vraj deti si do troch rokov nič nepamätajú." Upokojoval sa s miniatúrnou nádejou.

Márna snaha.

- ...keď bola väčšia a chodili sme sa tam len prechádzať, to už ťa nebolo, bol si na odvykačke, však?!...ale rozprával som jej o tebe... O Ujkovi v pokrčenom kabáte, čo prepil aj vlastného syna...To ako na výstrahu, vieš...- dodal mentorsky, otcovsky.

...deti si do troch rokov nič nepamätajú...pokiaľ im dospeláci nevytvoria spomienky tým, že do nemoty opakujú, čo sa stalo. Čo sa stalo! Čo sa stalo, čo sa stalo...

Pribrzdil.

Konečne mu došlo, že prílišná otvorenosť tne zrejme na druhej strane do živého a on tu prišiel po radu, po pomoc, nie robiť hriechy. Zaradil spiatočku.

- ...ale, že obdiv, kamoško. To, ako si to zmákol. Teda sila, klobúk dolu. Cením si ťa, si fakt správny chlap...preto som aj tu. – na chvíľu sa zas venoval otáčaniu fľašky a žmúreniu na drobné písmenká jej etikety.

Gold už mal spodnú peru zvnútra totálne vyhryzenú. A to otázka ešte ani nepadla...

- Mám problém. S Bellou mám problém...– pozrel French na domáceho, akoby si pýtal povolenie, či smie pokračovať.

Sliny sa mu v momente zmenili v ústach na pieskové duny, čo nie a nie prehltnúť.

- Pozri...- pošmátral po vrecku na svetri a vytiahol odtiaľ výstrižky z novín, položiac ich pred Golda.

Opatrne ich vzal a hľadal spoločné styčné body.

- Niečo sa deje. Toto sú ponuky voľných pracovných miest tu v meste a blízkom okolí, aj ponuky na podnájom a tak...- počkal, kým to Gold vstrebe. – To Bella...no, povedz, načo by si to vystrihovala?!...Načo?!... Veď pôjde do mesta na výšku! Tak, ako si to vždy priala ona, aj nebožka moja žena, jej matka...- krotol French a lístočky tenkých novín sa mu triasli v prstoch. – Ona niečo kuje...ona sa ti veľmi zmenila za posledné týždne... Vieš, bol som rád, že to skončila s tým gaunerom zbohatlíckym, s tým Gastonom, potom bol chvíľu kľud, ale teraz...Mlčí...stále v izbe zavretá...nič nepovie. Som sa ťa prišiel opýtať, či si si nevšimol, s kým to...náhodou...vieš, ak je v tom nejaké chalanisko nepodarené, si ho podám, že si rozmyslí dievčaťu hlavu balamútiť!... To jediné ti ma napadlo... Však aj ty chceš, aby šla na výšku?... Je dobrá žiačka. Má na to...- domáhal sa podpory od triedneho, o ktorom sa mu javilo, že mu na jeho zverencoch úprimne záleží...

Duny v ústach sa presýpali a rástli a piesok štípal v rozhryzenej dutine.

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_114. kapitola_

**Prihlučné ticho...**

Mlčanie je rôznorodé.

_Kto mlčí, ten svedčí_...s tým sa nedá celkom stotožniť, ale ani tomu protirečiť. Nie, že by French nemal pravdu, ale uhol, pod ktorým ju videl, trošku, trošilinku nesedel.

Radšej mlčal.

_Je lepšie mlčať a byť za hlupáka, ako sa ozvať a domnienku potvrdiť_... Necítil sa ako hlupák. Skôr ako blbec, somár, totálny idiot. Jestvuje ešte čosi nadstavbové? Ak hej, dobrovoľne sa hlási do množiny.

Radšej mlčal.

_Hovoriť je striebro, ale mlčať zlato_. Konečne niečo sedí! Mlčanie je GOLD!

Pán French sa konečne oprel a trošku zviezol na sedadle.

- Ty mi k tomu nič nepovieš?! – precedil cez zuby, dívajúc sa na Golda zboku.

Radšej mlčal.

Ak pred smrťou vidíme celý svoj život v skratke, tak tu v tomto momente čosi nesedí.

Nestačil uhnúť, keď po ňom rozzúrený Moe prekvapivo náhle vyletel a zasadil mu ranu päsťou rovno do prostriedku tváre, pridržiac si ho druhou rukou tesne pod krkom. Stolička zúfalo odvŕzgala, posunutá stolom pod váhou Frencha a narazila do steny spolu s jeho hlavou, že ani do priestoru roztiahnuté ruky natočené dozadu, nemali šancu tlmiť náraz.

To všetko však spôsobilo dostatočný šok, aby French mal čas a priestor eliminovať bariéru kuchynského stola, obísť ho a vrhnúť sa na svoju obeť zoči-voči.

- Tak ty mi nič nepovieš?!...Ty budeš mlčať?!...Ty...Ty si tá najväčšia špina pod slnkom! – trmácal Goldom a zuby mu drkotali od jedu a zároveň bezmocnosti. – Ty ma necháš vylievať si tu dušu a tváriš sa ako obrázok nepoškvrnenej Panenky Márie...- vrazil mu druhú, ani sa nerozpakoval vybrať nekrvácajúce miesto. - Ako si mohol?!... Moje úbohé dievčatko! Ako si sa jej odvážil vôbec dotknúť, tými hnusnými úchylnými paprčami!...veď ty ani nie si človek! Veril som ti...dôveroval...napľul si mi do očí...Čo si vôbec zač?! ...Netvor! Monštrum! – zlyhával mu hlas, našťastie už aj rany.

Radšej mlčal.

Sok bol síce takmer rovnako starý, možno aj silný, zvládol by sa mu ubrániť, zvládol vracať údery, ale považoval jeho atak za správny a patrične spravodlivý.

Vzdal to skôr ako chcel. French, vidiac ochotne nastavené „druhé líce", ktoré každým centimetrom pritakávalo svoju vinu, sa bezradne, odrovnaný, odtiahol a pomaly vstával, zapierajúc sa mohutnými rukami o kolená.

Zostal sedieť s hlavou zvrátenou, zelektrizovanými vlasmi opretou o stenu pod odsunutým stolom, aby mu krv z nosa netiekla na hruď a prižmúrenými očami pozoroval teraz už vzlykajúceho „svokra".

Zapínal si sveter, pchal do vreciek výstrižky, čo nepopadali na zem, potom ich zas vyťahoval, rozhadzoval a spolu s nimi z útrob veľkého vrecka vydoloval útlu knižôčku.

Chvíľu na ňu smutne pozeral a šúchal po nej palcom.

- Nechcel som... Nie je to správne...Neodpustí mi to, asi...moja...malá...Musel som...Nemohol som sa už dívať, ako mi uniká... sa mi stráca pred očami a ...trápi sa. – ospravedlňoval svoj počin súvisiaci s knižkou v ruke. – Prehľadal som jej izbu a... našiel toto. – Pokorne položil hrubší zošit, naoko uzamknutý stužkou, na kraj stola a naposledy po ňom opatrne prešiel prstami ruky.

Bellin denník. Ošúchaný, polorozpadnutý. Okvapkaný pomarančom po Emme, plný odtlačkov pier a do papiera vpitých sĺz. Pohladení. Nádejí. Výčitiek. Snov. Úprimných slov, vyznaní, opisov, úvah...plný nej.

A plný jeho.

French naposledy nenávistne pozrel tým smerom, kde sa skrúcal, hľadajúc polohu, ktorá viac bolela, aby sa dotrestal. Bol by si aj odpľul, ale v ústach mal už vyprahnuto.

Iba natrčil prst a chvíľu ním bez slov pohyboval do strán.

- Ale to ti hovorím... Moje dievčatko zmaturuje a pôjde na vysokú do hlavného mesta! A zariadiš to ty, aby si rozumel, lebo ty si všetkému na vine. A...a...nepriblížiš sa k nej už ani na krok. Ja si ju dobre postrážim. ...- šúchal si roztvorené dlane o hruď a díval sa radšej do zeme, lebo pohľad na muža pod nohami, zdvihol by mu zas hladinu adrenalínu...

Obaja cítili istú bezmocnosť.

On, ako otec, dobre vedel, že s veternými mlynmi sa bojovať nedá a čím viac bude dcére brániť, zakazovať, vyhrážať sa a robiť prieky, tým silnejšie sa primkne k Nemu...tým skôr ju môže stratiť...ak už aj nie je neskoro.

On...

Radšej mlčal.

Cítil, že krv sa v nose dozrážala a pokorne sklonil hlavu na hruď.

Vchodové dvere jedovato buchli, ale hneď sa zas odrazom otvorili. Moe French sa nesnažil unúvať sa zatvoriť ich poriadne. Už sa nechcel viac otáčať. Vracať...

Pomaly vstal. Oči mu padli na malú ružovú knižôčku na rohu stola.

Bude to svätokrádež, ak ju otvorí...Odolá. Odolá?...Díval sa na ňu, a hoci ho úsmev dosť bolel, usmial sa, pohladiac ju tiež iba nežne prstami, akoby bola živá.

Dvere zas niekoľkokrát buchli o veraje. Listoval v nich vietor.

Vykročil k vchodu.

Suseda už beztak asi počula dosť...

Oddialiac rukáv košele zachytávajúci ešte krv z tváre, zarazil sa a otvoril oči dokorán.

- Ty...?

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_115. kapitola_

**Poľahúčky, potichúčky...**

V jej pootvorených perách boli takmer vidno v jednom kútiku skrčený trasúci sa dych a v druhom zatajený, ustrnutý šok, keď ho zbadala v tomto stave.

Ukázala nervózne za seba do tmy a kým trošku koktavo, podlomená bezmocnosťou prehovorila, tvárou sa jej prehnala celá plejáda tých najrozmanitejších poryvov od strachu, cez bázeň, preľaknutie, úzkosť, až po smútok a kdesi za tým všetkým bola predsa len všade presvitajúca láska. Momentálne skrytá v doširoka otvorených očiach.

- ...som bola skrytá... Tu u vás v záhrade...Počula som, ako na vás kričí... – nesklopila viečka, podišla k nemu a opatrne sa mu roztrasenou rukou dotkla tváre na mieste, kde nevidela krv.

Necukol, hoci nenašla práve nebolestivé miesto.

Stisla pery a radšej sa mu oboma rukami rýchlo preplazila pod pazuchy, zalomiac ich čo najpevnejšie do seba a skryla si vlastnú sklonenú tvár medzi svoje a jeho plece.

Chvíľu držal ruky od tela, vidiac, ako je košeľa potriesnená ešte stále nezaschnutou krvou, ale cítiac jej teplo a pohnútky, čo ju sem doviedli, napriek tomu, že make-up veľmi zle zakrýval stopy Frenchových rúk na jej lícach a jeho slová o absolútnom zákaze iste neboli miernejšie, nežne ich priložil k jej vlasom a prešiel po nich k teraz už trasúcim sa lopatkám.

Plakala.

- Psśt...psśt...psśt, ticho...tíško, anjelik môj...už je dobre, už nijaká bolesť, nijaká...- ani nevedel, čo šemoce medzi prikladaním pier k jej spánkom.

Trochu sa pomrvila a zdvihla k nemu pohľad.

Bolelo ju, ako vyzeral.

- Lekárnička by bodla...Máte? – snažila sa správať sa prakticky, ale nenápadné utieranie sopľov kdesi pod pazuchu, kde zostávali škvrny aj po rozmazanom make-upe, medzi červenkastými škvrnami, čo si odniesla z jeho košele, rozprávali svojskou rečou o neistom kroku k dospeláckemu správaniu sa.

Pousmial sa nad nemožnosťou ich oboch a prikyvoval si svojim vlastným pochodom, čo mu organizovali nasledovné minúty.

Zatvoriť vchodové dvere, zamračiť sa na neznámy vak pod nohami, nájsť v kúpeľni lekárničku a dúfať, že v nej ešte niečo použiteľné, okrem štupľov do uší a kusa igelitu na umelé dýchanie, bude.

- ...som...ja som odišla...z domu...- zakvačila prsty do seba, vidiac, ako sa mračí na batoh v rohu, pri botníku.

Záporne zakýval hlavou.

- To takto nepôjde, srdiečko... – radšej sa na ňu ani nepozrel. - ...nie, že by som nechcel, ale...-

Predpokladal sklamanie. Aj ďalšie slzy.

Ale prekvapila ho svojím postojom.

- Viem. Ja sa... vrátim... domov...Je to môj otec. Myslí to so mnou ...dobre, ale bála som sa...o vás...aj sa bojím... – zrozpačitela, či sa vyjadrila správne.

- To...ma akože chceš strážiť a chrániť pred tvojím otcom?...Mám taký trošku boľavý pocit, že si v tom prípade prišla dosť neskoro, nemyslíš?! – pozrel s nevôľou do zrkadla oproti a zaškeril sa na seba.

- O „neskoro" sa pozhovárame, keď vás trošku umyjem a pozalievam jódovou tinktúrou. – natiahla k nemu ruku a vystúpila na prvý schodík, akoby tu bola doma ona a nie on.

- Tak pŕŕŕ...jód štípe! To nepripustím, takéto liečiace experimenty na mojej citlivej pokožke a...to teda nie...- schoval si ruky za chrbát, ale vykročil za ňou, aby si to s tým umývaním náhodou nerozmyslela.

Hrdinsky odsŕkal jej príkazy a povely ešte skôr, ako sa ho vôbec dotkla.

Potom radšej mlčali.

Nechali padnúť košeľu i blúzku.

Nechali padnúť výčitky i rozpaky.

Nechali iba holú pravdu...

...iba trochu, trochu boľavú.


End file.
